dmc_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Classification
Devil is the broad title for malevolent existences who are considered the enemy of benevolence. They are murderous and torturous beings who only exist to spread corruption and chaos. However, their anarchic existence is ruled by several classifications belonging to their powers and origins. Humans and creatures of benevolence consider any force of darkness to be a demon, but utilize these classifications as a method of further distinction. Certain classifications The Fallen The Fallen were created when Satan, highest among God's creation, rebelled against the Father and attempted to overrule his absolute word. He, alongside his followers, were cast into a pit of sulfur and fire; and thus, heaven's traitor and his vast army were cursed to serve their eternal sentence in Hell. However, their influence on every realm remained potent. Said to be unmatched by the other Devils, the Fallen are considered the nobility of hell. Since their obstruction, the Fallen have tormented mankind in preparation of their onslaught. They are behind numerous wars, tragedies and catastrophes. There are boundless Fallen who possess might and power only rivaled by Archangels who are pledged to battle them. Each of a different appearance, personality and ability, the Fallen are similar to the creatures who they despise the most. However, the Fallen's malevolent nature and absolute hatred for humans are what truly makes them deadly. Unlike their Pagan siblings who only worship themselves, the Fallen abhor God's weakness and believe that Satan should take the throne; where they would erase humanity afterwards. These creatures neither wish to be rulers or worshipped. They are wild, chaotic and anarchic. But even the most wildest rivers follow the banks of the earth. And thus, they serve the Seven Strongest Fallen Angels without hesitation, The Devils Uprising occurred when the seven strongest Fallen, known as the Seven Princes, were able to destroy their chains and roam hell unrestricted. Their ambient power was enough to tear open the seven gates that separated hell from earth, allowing Fallen of a weaker status, Pagan gods, and other Daemons to escape. Luckily the gates are too small for beings of such immense power to enter through, keeping each bound to their realm. However, they are able to spread their influence upon the world through various proxies and subordinates. The Vatican considers them the ultimate enemy of mankind who are plotting the destruction of the human race and heaven. The Pagans Before the Abrahamic religions conquered the world with blood and sword, humans believed in Fallen Angels who had not rebelled against God but chose to create their own worship. These beings were responsible for countless wars, strife from hubris and endless sins. They encouraged humans to fight among one another in their shallow pride and used the weakness of the human spirit as their strength. They took a variety of shapes and sizes, changed their names and ruled over entire countries for centuries. These angels manipulated human innocence and weakness to further their own purpose. Pantheons were created in order to establish their order in dominance and power; and these Angels called upon poets and writers to spread word of their magnificence. Of course, the greatest trick the Fallen Angels used were displaying their might by helping humanity create grandiose civilizations and structures. Their rule was effectively destroyed over time by the Father; through the use of miracles and other biblical warfare. One popular story was the Plagues of Egypt, where each plague showed an unrivaled power over a sphere of influence the pagan deity commanded. The strongest of the Egyptian False Deities, Ra, was ultimately dethroned when God casted a thick darkness over heaven. This war then spread throughout the world through the usage of writing and human methods; eventually dethroning the Greco-Roman pantheon, Nordic pantheon and even the Japanese pantheon. With the world under the Abrahamic control the Fallen Angels, under their false names and identities, became memories sealed in the shallowest circle of hell. The Pagan Gods were able to escape after the Seven Princes broke their chains. Although they possess no ill will towards God or humans, their desire to return to their godly thrones among the weak humans have caused them to side with the Fallen who wage war against the Holy. They have returned to their former kingdoms in order to establish power once more and claim the hearts and spirits of humans. Daemons Vampires. Werewolves. Demons of lower ranks. Daemons are creatures who are weaker than the Fallen and Pagan Gods but possess their own power which varies upon individual beings. They are the existences that inspire the nightmares of children and are the source of horrific stories passed throughout the ages. Daemon is only the name given by the Christian church due to being an infinite amount of monsters and spirits from every culture on the planet. Little is known about this classification.